Part of Me 3D
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Kurt takes Blaine too see Katy Perry: Part of Me 3D! Fluffiness ensues! ONE SHOT!


Part of Me 3D

"Blaine I have something very important to ask you" Kurt said, they were in a restaurant; the fanciest one in town, and Kurt was currently on his knee in front of Blaine's chair.

Blaine gasped. His boyfriend of two years was down on his knee in front of him in a restaurant and they were on a very romantic date.

"Blaine, there is something I've wanted to do with you for a very long time and I wouldn't want to with anybody else" he started. He held tightly onto Blaine's hands. They had accumulated an audience but each boy only had eyes for the other.

"You mean so much to me and if you'll let me…" he pulled the mystery object out from the pocket inside his jacket. "Blaine Everett Anderson; will you go too see Katy Perry: Part of Me 3D on opening night?" Kurt asked. He held the pre-paid for tickets out so Blaine could see them.

Blaine squealed like a little girl who just kissed by Justin Bieber. He leapt up form his chair and wrapped Kurt in a huge bear hug chanting 'Thank You' and 'Thank You' over and over again until Kurt pulled him off and kissed him square on the lips.

"I love you so much Kurt. Thank you so so so much!" he said again before kissing Kurt again.

"I clearly love you too honey; I'm glad you like the tickets" Kurt beamed with pride and love. Only Blaine would be so excited over movie tickets. It was just another quirk that he loved so much about his perfectly imperfect boyfriend.

**Page Break**

The weeks passed and Blaine had been growing impatient. Then finally July 5th came and Blaine was more or less an over excited puppy all day. Kurt and Blaine had decided they would go out for an early lunch before they went to the first afternoon showing at the Lima Cineplex.

Through their whole entire lunch Blaine could hardly stay sitting still long enough to eat his salad. His hands were fidgety and would not stop shaking. His foot tapped tirelessly at the floor of the café.

"Are you okay there babe?" Kurt asked noticing how incessantly Blaine was.

"Yes! I'm just so excited!" he giggled. His laughter was infectious and soon Kurt as laughing too.

"You look very cute in that outfit by the way" Kurt said after he came down from his laughing high.

Blaine was dressed in hot pink cut offs and a tight black short sleeve button up shirt with the first few buttons undone to reveal a sliver of his chest. He had his signature pink shades hanging off his pant pocket.

"Thank you baby. You look hot today too" Blaine complimented. Kurt blushed because he was hoping Blaine would notice.

Kurt was wearing a white dress shirt with a navy blue fitted vest that hugged the slight curve oh his body. He wore tight medium wash skinny jeans and his favourite mid-calf Gucci boots that he had saved and entire summer's pay to buy. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and he looked good; really good.

"Thank you" Kurt said, the blush he was sporting was starting to fade. No matter how many times Blaine complimented him he always blushed. He was happy that it was starting to get less obvious though.

They finished their meal and headed to the movie theatre. When they got there they were not surprised to see a long line of hopeful people who hadn't purchased tickets yet. If Kurt wasn't so polite he would have laughed at them.

They walked to the empty line which had a sign that said _'If you've already purchased your tickets for Katy Perry: Part of Me 3D please enter here'_.

Once they got into the theatre lobby Kurt handed the employee their tickets and he let them through; they received many jealous looks from the insane amount of teenage girls in the line waiting to purchase their tickets. Kurt's grip on Blaine's hand got just a little bit tighter as he noticed that along with the large teenage girl population came flirty teenage girls eying his boyfriend.

They for went snacks because they had just eaten lunch and headed for the theatre; on the way they grabbed their 3D glasses and the employee ripped there stubs. They went into the theatre and sat right in the dead center in two seats that were currently unoccupied; the seats were few and far between though because the theatre was packed.

Once they were seated they clasped hands and relaxed while they waited for the trailers to start. Blaine was starting to get restless again; his foot was bouncing impatiently and his hands started fidgeting in Kurt's.

"Blaine calm down!" Kurt giggled. Blaine was like a rabbit that was just given a shot of espresso.

"I'm sorry Kurtie I'm just so excited to see this movie! Katy Perry is my idol!" he gushed.

"I know baby and the movie starts at 2: 15 and it's already 2: 10 so the previews should start any minute" he cooed, desperately trying to calm Blaine down. The last thing they needed was too attract attention.

As if on cue the screen lit up and the previews rolled. They laughed when a particularly funny commercial played and silenced when the ad was meant to create suspense. And after six gruelling long commercials the opening credits of the movie played.

Roars of cheering erupted from the audience. Everyone; including Kurt and Blaine was on their feet. The first song was Part of Me and everyone sang along. The theatre was filled with die hard fans who knew every word to every song.

From Kurt's point of view as an on looker who was not quite as much of a die hard fan as his boyfriend the whole spectacle was magical. The way Katy's inspiration was radiating off of every member of the audience.

The movie continued and the story of the inspiring actress's life was unleashed unto a room full o willing fans.

"Oh god Kurt! It's like I'm touching her! IT'S LIKE I'M TOUCHING JESUS!" Blaine cried over the laughs and hollers coming from the people around them. Kurt almost doubled over in laughter.

_Leave it to Blaine to compare Katy Perry to Jesus _Kurt thought. Instead of dignifying Blaine's horrendous comparison between a pop star to Jesus he simply tightened his grip on their interlocked hands that hadn't been apart since they entered the theatre.

Blaine smiled his signature charming and dapper smile at Kurt before turning his attention back to the movie.

Forty five minutes later Kurt and Blaine were walking out of the theatre hand in hand. Blaine still fidgeting a bit from his Katy Perry induced high but significantly calmer than he had been the previous days leading up to the movie release.

"Did you have fun baby?" Kurt asked when they were seated in his car which they had driven in together.

"That was probably the coolest movie I've ever seen!" Blaine said excitedly.

"I'm glad you had fun" Kurt smiled. He was glad Blaine had enjoyed himself; all he had ever wanted was to see Blaine happy and he took any chance he could get to do just that. And vice versa; Blaine loved doing things to make Kurt happy and he was going to need to come up with something amazing in return for what Kurt had just given him.

They drove in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Kurt decided to ask the question that had been on his mind all day;

"Hey babe, I was just wondering why you like Katy Perry so much?" he asked. Blaine blushed which was an unusual sight. Blaine rarely blushed.

"Um, I'll tell you but you have to promise not to laugh at me okay" Blaine said the blush settling on his cheeks and not going anywhere at the moment.

"Of course not honey!" Kurt urged.

"Okay well…when we first met when you came to spy on us I sang 'Teenage Dream' and I would totally be lying if I didn't admit that I kind of sang it directly too you. And since then it's kind of became our song…so after we started getting serious I went and checked out her other songs and found that I really liked them. When I listen to her music it kind of puts me in this imaginary world trance. And the only thing that's actually real in this imaginary world is you…us" Blaine answered sheepishly; he was thoroughly embarrassed.

"That might have been the sweetest and most romantic thing I've ever heard in my entire life" Kurt whispered. He had happy tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall as he parked his car in Blaine's driveway.

"Yeah well it's just the truth. I love you so much and it's just crazy to think about sometimes" Blaine said honestly.

Kurt put his pointer finger under Blaine's chin and stroked the soft stubble forming on his boyfriend's chin with his thumb. "I love you too" he replied.

He connected their lips in a sweet amorous kiss; at first it started off chaste and loving but lust soon became to prominent for both boys and the kiss turned into a confusion of tongue and teeth each boy fighting for dominance then backing off leaving each other wanting more.

"Kiss me k-k-kiss me, infect me with your love and fill me with your poison" Blaine sang mockingly once they pulled their mouths away from each other's for much needed oxygen.

"Way to ruin the mood dear" Kurt chucked. He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Shut up and put your money where mouth is that's what you get for waking up in Vegas" Blaine sang again; he was quite enjoying his Katy Perry montage and wanted to keep it up. It was cute little moments like that they both treasured.

"I'm serious Blaine, you just lost any chance you had of getting lucky tonight" Kurt teased half heartedly. Blaine looked so cute when he was in a playful mood and Kurt wasn't about to wipe the cute little grin off of his face.

"I wanna see your peacock-cock-cock your peacock-cock" Blaine sang through his laughs. Her songs were quite relevant to their current situation.

Kurt smirked. He knew just how to win the battle and he knew it would leave Blaine practically begging at his feet.

"I kissed a girl and I _liked _it" he sang seductively. Before Blaine could react her jumped out of the car and headed towards the front door. He pulled his keys out and unlocked Blaine's front door. He looked back and saw that Blaine was still sitting in the car with a 'dear in the headlights' look written across his face.

Then something finally clicked in his brain telling him he should move and he shot out of the car. Kurt chuckled.

"Wait Kurt! What!"

So…This was inspired by a fan art picture (I'll post it on my twitter klaine_fanfics) and this was begging for me to write it! So I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Please leave a review! They are my inspiration!

~Hummel-Anderson xox.


End file.
